Inkjet printers fire droplets of ink from the nozzles of a printhead onto print media. The ink is provided to the printhead from an ink supply. Generally, the pressure in the ink supply should be managed to control ink flow to the printhead. For example, if the ink supply lacks a sufficient backpressure, ink may leak from the printhead. Alternatively, if the backpressure in the ink supply is excessive, the nozzles of the printhead may not fire properly. However, even with effective management of the backpressure, gas may accumulate in the printhead and/or associated compartments, thereby restricting the ability of the printhead to receive and/or deliver ink.